1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of memory in normal aged primates, particularly to the improvement of short term memory in aged primates.
2. Brief Information Disclosure Statement
Clonidine, also known as 2-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)amino]-2-imidazoline is well known as a potent antihypertensive sold under the registered trademark CATAPRES.RTM., brand of clonidine hydrochloride. It has been extensively described in the literature, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,660; Goodman and Gilman (Eds.), Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 6th Ed, MacMillan Publishing Co., Inc., N.Y. (1980) p 797; THE MERCK INDEX, 9th Ed, Merck & Co., Inc., Rahway, N.J., U.S.A., Abstract 2352. page 797; and PHYSICIANS' DESK REFERENCE, 38th Ed., 1984, Medical Economics Company, Inc., Oradell, N.J., p 692.
Clonidine has been studied for its effect on patients suffering from the alcohol-related vitamin deficiency known as Korsakoff's syndrome and was associated with memory improvement in such patients as measured by neuropsychological testing. McEntee, et al, Ann. Neurol, 7:466-470 (1980) and McEntee, et al, Psychopharmacol. Bull., 17: 123-124 (1981) See, also, Psychopharmacology of Clonidine, Alan R. Liss, Inc. (N.Y.), pgs. 211-223 (1981).
In another study of Korsakoff patients, an enhancement of episodic memory was observed compared to predrug values in patients during withdrawal from clonidine treatment. Martin, et al, Psychopharmacology. 84:58-63 (1984).